An Unexpected Surprise
by Chris the Leavittman
Summary: IDK why Rabbids isn't under games. Sure they had a cartoon on Nickelodeon, but they were originally video game characters.


**I wrote this fanfiction a couple of months after Mario + Rabbids Kingdom Battle came out. I didn't upload it then because I wasn't sure if I'd do fanfiction on the dot net. But now that I am, here it is in all its glory. I apologize if someone else already wrote something like this. Anyways, enjoy!**

Three weeks had passed. Three weeks since some sort of intruder came into her room, jumbled with her stuff, took several collectables, her life's work and best friend, and vanished without a trace. The only clue left behind was a hair of rabbit fur of indistinguishable breed. Upon realizing catching the perpetrator was a lost cause, G.G. (as she called herself) began work on a second prototype of the SupaMerge.

She sat in her Super Mario decorated room, working relentlessly on another headset that could combine two or more objects into one. G.G. hummed to herself "Run Up, Super Star" as she put the finishing touches on the SupaMerge 2.0. Once she was done, the genius girl placed the device on her head and the Iron Man-esque interface popped. G.G. took one more sip of her drink before cracking her knuckles and saying, "alright, hopefully no more overheating issues." She searched her desk for two things to fuse together and settled on her GameBoy and her cup. A blast emitted from the goggles and instantly the GameBoy and soda cup were synthesized together victoriously.

"Yes, it no longer overheats!" G.G. jumped out of her chair hopping in one place with glee as she just perfected her life's work. "Whoo! The energy crisis is OVER! Aren't you proud of me Beep...Oh..." G. G. stopped bouncing and realized her friend wasn't there to celebrate with her. "that's right," the geeky blonde said, saddened. "You're not here."

G.G. just sat back down in her chair and took the SupaMerge off her head. She picked up the Tech magazine with her and Beep-0 on it (though only faintly was the little robot on it). She looked at him on the cover as she recalled all the time they've spent together; playing games, making scientific discoveries and machines. He was a little snarky and egocentric, but still with his heart (or perhaps programming) in the right place.

"It's not the same," G.G. said, tears emitting from her eyes. "I miss you." She cried into the magazine over the loss of her acquaintance, head down on her desk. She didn't care it she was ruining the magazine or her potential equipment, G.G. just wanted her friend back.

Just then, as if an answer to her weeps, a Washing Machine materialized out of nowhere in the middle of her room. G.G. turns around in her chair wondering how and what the object was which has just appeared. She barely began pondering the contraption when the washer door opened and out popped a Rabbid. G.G. could not process what was happening as a bunch of Rabbids jumped out of their machine. She was only slightly knowledgeable about the Raving Rabbids, but only by scrolling through the bargain bin at Gamestop.

The Rabbids began to mess around with her stuff in her room, some banging her figurines on the ground, some messing around in her bathroom, some taking selfies with a Peach dressed Rabbid? G. G. tried to stop the madness ensuing in her sanctum, but there was almost no stopping it.

Suddenly, another being came out of the washing machine. It wasn't a Rabbid though; it was a particular floating disk with ears. The disk floated to G.G., whom couldn't believe what she was seeing.

"Beep-0?"

The little robot beeped back at her and G.G. grabbed him for a hug. All of the sadness disappeared from her as she once again saw her loyal companion and friend.

"I was so worried," she exclaimed. "Where were you?"

The little robot beeped, "It's a long story."

Just then man with an iconic hat and overalls hopped out of the machine. He was carrying around another Rabbid with some strange looking goggles, both mesmerized at the room G.G. inhabited.

G.G. was stunned. "Is that?"

Beep-0 gave a joyful beep as his body tilted up and down.

The small man looked over at G.G., smiled, and said, "Hello, it'sa Me! Mari-"

Before he could finish, G.G. hugged the man who not only returned her buddy back to her, but was her idol ever since she was a kid. He hugged her back, still holding the Rabbid in his hand. The other Rabbids stopped the chaos abruptly to witness the wholesome event (All say for Rabbid Peach who took a selfie of the heartfelt hug).

"Thank you… Mario."

**And there you go, the girl at the beginning of Mario + Rabbids got a happy ending. Why this wasn't in the game, only the ancients know. See y'all next time./span/strong/p**


End file.
